powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Flailmanship
The ability to wield flails or chained weaponry with great skill. Variation of Weapon Proficiency. Also Called *Ball & Chain Proficiency *Bola Proficiency *Chained Weapon Proficiency *Enhanced Chained Weaponmanship *Flail Proficiency Capabilities Users are able to demonstrate a nimble aptitude for swinging weaponry. The user is able to wield swinging weaponry with great skill in hand condition, agility, and moderate attack power. Applications *Beat your enemies silly. *Immobilize your opponent. *Whirl your weapon to counter or block attacks. *Be able to use the weapon as a rope if the length of the rope or chain is long enough. *Strangle your opponent with the rope or chain. Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Crushing *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Whipmanship *Enhanced Yo-yo Proficiency *Intuitive Aptitude *Metal Manipulation *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weapon *Supernatural Flailmanship *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Proficiency Touch *If users possess energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Energy Blades **Energy Blast via swings **Energy Infusion **Spatial Slicing **Temporal Slicing **Flail-shaped Beam Emission Known Users Gallery Tomoe Tachibana (Absolute Duo) flail.jpg|Tomoe Tachibana (Absolute Duo) uses a modified kusarigama as her Blaze. Uncle Ruckus's Skills!! (The Boondocks).gif|Uncle Ruckus (The Boondocks) File:Kranz_and_Baldor.jpg|Baldor (Black Cat) wielding Heimdall, a rocket-boosted Orichalcum flail with a control at the handle, so powerful it is capable of shattering a city block. File:Gegetsuburi.png|Ōmaeda Marechiyo's (Bleach) Shikai, Gegetsuburi, takes the form a spiked ball attached to a long chain... Omaedasvictory.jpg|...It has little defensive power and is more for simple offensive force. File:Darkray_and_Death_Angel_Weapons.png|Darkray (Kurohime) wielding the Death Angel Hammer in her weapon form (though Hammer resembles more of a flail), along with five others. File:Yoyo.png|Yo-Yo Kirby (Kirby) wielding his namesake weapon like a flail. File:Malin-2003.jpg|Malin (King of Fighters) wielding bladed yo-yo as flails. Marinette - Ladybug & Tikki comparison poster.jpg|Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug (Miraculous Ladybug) Queen Bee Venom.png|Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee (Miraculous Ladybug) Might Guy's Nunchaku.gif|Might Guy (Naruto) File:Samehada_Flail.png|Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) extending Samehada's handle, changing it into a shark's skin flail. File:Rakuyo_Chomp_Flail.png|Rakuyo (One Piece) wielding a sentient spiked flail with a canine-like face, biting its opponets at the same time as impact. File:Hyper-blossom-3.jpg|Hyper Blossom (Powerpuff Girls Z) wielding a yo-yo as a flail. The Heroine (Toukiden) Kusarigama Flail.jpg|The Heroine (Toukiden) wielding a kusarigama that has a flail attached to the opposite end. The Shizuru Kuwabara Reikibuki.jpg|The Shizuru Kuwabara: Reikibuki Daredevil_65.jpg|After upgrading his Billy Club, Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Marvel Comics) gained the ability to use his grappling hook to connect both parts to serve in a variety of ninja-themed flail weapons. ninja with chained scythe.jpg Trick Chain H.png|Trick Chain (Valkyrie Crusade) Sugilite_Flail.gif|Sugilite (Steven Universe) uses a flail made from Garnet's gauntlets and Amethyst's whip. KFP3_MeiMei3.jpg|Mei Mei (Kung Fu Panda) Sam gets swingy.gif|Sam (iCarly) often carries around a sock full of frozen butter to swing and hit people she dislikes. Kratos-gow.jpg|Kratos (God of War) wields the Blades of Chaos, two short blades connected to his wrists by chains that extend outward. Kubo Sister Chain-Scyth.gif|One of the Sisters (Kubo and the Two Strings) is adept at the use of a chain-scythe/claw weapon. GInta throws Babbo.GIF|When his ÄRM, Babbo is in his base form, Ginta (Marchen Awakens Romance) sometimes ignores his true usage and chooses to throw him at the enemy. Babbo vs Allu Majuu.GIF|Phantom (Marchen Awakens Romance) uses Allu Majuu as a flail, countering Ginta's use with Babbo. Eisenkugel.png|Saturn's (Marchen Awakens Romance) Weapon ÄRM, Eisenkugel summons a chain with a heavy ball at the end. Sadistic and insane, Saturn takes his time battering his opponent before killing them. Eijasu Garon.gif|Maruss (Zatch Bell!) controls a chained iron spike ball with his Eijasu Garon spell. Roman Torchwick vs Sun (RWBY).gif|Sun Wukong vs. Roman Torchwick (RWBY) Jakotsu Jakotsutō.gif|With the finesse of a master, Jakotsu (InuYasha) wields her/his Jakotsutō, a sword with multiple blades linked together for great lengths of slashing. 2986154-tmnt+mike+cover.jpg|Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Kenshiro's Nunchaku 1.jpg|His favorite weapon of choice, Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) is a master in wielding nunchaku... Kenshiro's Nunchaku 2.gif|...easily blowing away entire groups of enemies with each swing. Kan Mei's Flail Kingdom.png|Kan Mei, the Ginat of Chu (Kingdom) wielding his oversized flail-like weapon, turning his opponents into bloody pulp. Killua's Yo-yo!! (Hunter x Hunter).gif|Killua Zoldyck (Hunter x Hunter) Absorbing man comic book.jpg|Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing Man (Marvel Comics) Moon Knight (Marvel Comics).jpg|Marc Spector/Moon Knight (Marvel Comics) Roberto Reyes (Earth-616) All-New Ghost Rider Vol 1 8 Textless.jpg|Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) Videos Huey Vs. Uncle Ruckus Bushido Brown vs. The Hateocracy HD 60fps Category:Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Object-based Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Intuition